Khel khel mein
by Shruts
Summary: A birthday gift for Trisha... here... the six juniors and DCP sir is kidnapped and in order to save them, they have to win a competition. .. will they succeed? Kevi, Ishyant, Dareya and Abhirika based hai huh... R & R :D :D
1. The start

**Hiii! so how was Your diwali? minr was superb... ya I know Khatra baki hai.. and ADTCT ka ek chap bhi baki hai.. but I can't resist to write this story... so Trisha, enjoying? This a fic for you, had an idea, so socha likh dalu… anyways… aapko thodi basic idea aa gai hogi na story ki… so let's continue reading!**

**A fine day in the CID bureau, but all the six juniors are missing. They are Ishita, Divya, Karan, Mayur, Vansh and Vikram. Usually they are the first one to come in the bureau, but today no sign of them.**

**Abhijeet:** Arey, sirf ham dono hai yahan, baaki kahan hai?

**Sachin: **Pata nahi sir.

**Just then, Kevi, Dareya, and Dushyant enter the bureau.**

**Daya: **Arey, hamare pyare sub-inspectors kahan hai?

**Dushyant:** Aur Ishita kahan hai?

**Kavin**: Oho… badi yaad aa rahi hai tujhe usski…

**Dushyant**: Haan toh, aaegi hi na… hone wali wife jo hai wo meri.

**So, here, Kevi and Ishyant are going to get married soon.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, ham unhe phone toh kar sakte hai.

**Kavin: **Kya idea hai! Superb! I love you Purvi!

**Coughs can be heard from Abhijeet, Dushyant and Daya. Kevi blushed like anything!**

**Daya: **Kavin, itna achha idea diya hai tumhari fiancée ne, uspe amal toh karo.

**He clumsily takes his phone out and calls Mayur. But he doesn't pick it up. **

**Kavin: **Sir, ring jaa rahi hai par Mayur phone utha nahi raha.

**Abhijeet: **Sab ek ek ko try karo, shayad koi phone utha le.

**So, they all set to work. Dushyant calls Ishita (Obviously...), Kavin tries Mayur's phone again, Purvi calls Divya, Sachin calls Vikram, Daya tries Karan, Abhijeet dials Vansh's phone.**

**No one picks up the phone.**

**Daya: **Phone nahi utha raha.

**Abhijeet**: Um hm.

**Purvi**: Sir, koi phone nahi utha raha.

**Dushyant**: Mujhe toh Ishita ki chinta ho rahi hai.

**Kavin and Sachin step in to console him.**

**Sachin: **Sir, zaror sab kisi musibat mein hai.

**Daya: **Haan… ek kaam kartein hai, ACP sir ka wait kartein hai. Phir dekhte hai kya ho sakta hai.

**So they all wait for ACP sir. Nikhil, Pankaj and Freddy enter the bureau. **

**Nikhil: **Sir, aap sab itne tension mein kyu lag rahein hai?

**So, they tell them everything that happened. **

**Pankaj: **Arey bapre! Toh ab kya karein sir?

**Sachin: **ACP sir ka wait karein hai. Phir dekhte hai kya kar saktein hai.

**ACP sir enters the bureau.**

**Everyone:** Good morning sir.

**ACP sir:** Good morning. Tum sab itne tension mein kyu lag rahe ho? Kya hua hai?

**Abhijeet**: Sir, wo, saare sub-inspectors aachanak gayab ho gae hai, unka phone try kiya fir bhi koi utha nahi raha hai.

**Just then, someone comes and gives them a parcel.**

**ACP sir opens the cover and is shocked to see a CD inside.**

**Kavin**: CD?

**ACP sir**: Kavin, chala ke dekho.

**So, he inserts the CD into the drive and the video starts.**

**Video:-**

**Person**: ACP. Kaise ho? Tum achhe hi rahoge, par tumhare saare officers aur tumhara boss, DCP hamare kabse mein hai!

**DCP**: Arey ACP! Mujhe bacha le yaar! Dekh tere baaki ke officers bhi hai na!

**Pankaj** (**in a low voice to Nikhil**): DCP sir ko na bachae aur baaki officers ko bacha le toh nahi chalega?

**Nikhil glares at him.**

**Person**: Agar inhe bachana hai, toh tumhe ek task pura karna hoga. Tumhe aur tumhari puri team ko, AKM jeetna hoga. Hamare log tumhare competitors hai. Unhe harado, fir tum inhe le jaa sakte ho.

**The video ends.**

**ACP sir: **AKM, Andheri Khel Mahotsav!

**Dushyant**: Sir, ab kya kare?

**ACP sir:** Unhe bachana toh padega hi. Chalo, hame apply karna hi padega AKM ke liye. Kavin, jaldi se jao, aur tumhara, Sachin, Pankaj, Purvi, Abhijeet, Shreya, Daya, Tarika, Nikhil aur Dushyant ka naam deke aao. Purvi, tum bhi jao.

**So, Kevi goes there.**

**At the AKM club. **

**Kavin**: Wo, hame AKM ke liye apply karna hai.

**Receptionist**: Yeh lijiye.

**He writes all the names. Then he sees a space where the name of the team has to be written.**

**Kavin**: Team? Purvi, team ka name kya likhe?

**Purvi**: ACP sir se puchtein hai. Main unhe phone karti hun.

**She calls ACP sir.**

**Purvi**: Hello ACP sir, wo, ham hamari team ka naam kya rakhhe?

**ACP sir:** Ham kis team se hai Purvi?

**Purvi**: Sir, ham toh CID team se hai na.

**ACP sir: **Toh wahi naam rakho team ka. Aur haan, kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiya ki ham CID force se hai.

Purvi: Yes sir.

**So, they apply for the competition and come back to the bureau**.

**So, trisha, how was the first chapter? I hope you liked this… I always wanted to write this. Actually, I love sports here. I believe you also like sports. So, stay tuned for some more fun guys. one more thing... Neha is now recovering with a great progress... So.. get well soon Neha dear! I want 20 reviews for this story, ok? Achha 17 bi chalene... Par utne toh do! Khatra pe toh diye nahi kisine...**


	2. Plannings

**Hiii! Bahot late update kiya yaar, guys I am very busy nowadays… So aapke reviews aaenge phir bhi thoda late hi update karungi, par reviews aae hi nahi toh update hi nahi karungi ok? Dhamki nahi hai, aapse vinanti hai… Apple khaate khaate bol rahi hu… anyways, yeh jo story hai na, yeh story actually sabhi, jij jij ke liye maine isse pehle kuch likha hai, unke liya bhi hai. Trisha chalega na tujhe? But it's mostly for Trisha...**

**Bahut hui bak bak, ab aap log padhna start karo story…**

**In the bureau, Dushyant is very worried for Ishita and Sachin se sambhale nahi sambhal rahein hai. Kisiko aana hai toh aa sakta hai unhe sambhalne ke liye. Anyone interested?**

**ACP sir (irritated): **Yeh Kavin aur Purvi kahan reh gae?!

**Abhijeet: **Sir, wo dono aate hi honge.

**Just then they both enter the bureau. **

**Daya: **Sir, aa gae dono.

**ACP sir: **Aao, de diye naam?

**Kavin: **Yes sir.

**Purvi hands them a broacher. It was the rule book for AKM participant team.**

**Purvi: **Sir issmein rules likhe hue hai.

**ACP sir reads it aloud.**

**ACP sir: **Team should at least have 10 participants and one substitute. Kavin, tumne substitute mein kiska naam dala hai?

**Kavin (A bit scared): **Sir, aapka…

**Everyone shocked… ACP sir iss umra mein bhaag-daud wale games khelenge! **

**ACP sir: **Kya? Tum mera naam substitute mein dekar aae ho?

**Kavin (Dar se kaapte hue): **Haa… haan sir…

**ACP sir was angry now. Daya steps in to pour oil over troubled water now.**

**Daya: **Sir, naadan hai Kavin… aur sir, hum aap pe aisi naubat aane hi nahi denge na. Kyu Abhijeet?

**Abhijeet: **Haa…nn sir, aap chinta mat kijiye.

**He acted as if he was about to slap Kavin when ACP sir wasn't looking at them.**

**Guys, ab aage haste haste gir mat jaana please. Aap logon ko choot lag gai toh meri stories pe review kaun dega?!**

**ACP sir: **Achha thik hai, aage suno sab log.

**Aap bhi suno re!**

**ACP sir: **Aage suno. There would be total three rounds. A game of 'Tug of war' would also be played among all the participant teams in the first round. Top 5 teams would go in the second round. Ten one-player games would be there in second round. Each of the members of the team has to play one game. For eg, Player A of Team ABC will compete with other team's Player A in a particular game. Sab samajh gae?

**All: **Yes sir.

**ACP sir: **Round three would consist of Dance and Music round. Each team should have at least 2 couples in them.

**OMG! Dekho dekho Abhi sir, Daya sir, Kavin bhaiya, Dushyant bhaiya, Purvi di aur Shreya di kaise blush kar rahein hai! **

**ACP sir: **Kya ho gaya sab ko? Sharma kyu rahe ho sab?

**Sachin: **Sir, couples hai na sab… Aur Dushyant ko to dekhiye! Pura lal lal ho gaya hai…

**Now, even ACP sir couldn't hide a smile. **

**ACP sir:** Games ke naam suno**… **

Badminton

Table tennis

Chess

Swimming

Rifle shooting

Sack race

Weight lifting

200 meter race

Boxing

Aur Karate…

**ACP sir: **Baaki saara tum discuss kar lo. Ek caption bhi soch lo team ke liye. Sab ho jaega toh aaj dopahar 4 baje club mein reporting hai saari team members ki. Main tab tak nahi panhuncha toh tum log chale jaana… Mujhe abhi ek conference ke liye jaana hai. All the best.

**All: **Thank you sir.

**He leaves the bureau. **

**Abhijeet: **Kavin ke bachhe! Kya kiya tumne yaar! ACP sir ka naam substitute mein dal diya? Purvi tum bhi thin a usske saath?

**Purvi: **Haan sir, par tab main ACP sir se phone pe baat kar rahi thi, ki team ka naam kya rakhna hai… Tab shaya issne likh diya hoga…

**Daya: **Kavin pehle soch toh liya hota ki agar hamme se koi na khl pae toh ACP sir iss umra mein aise games kaise khelenge?

**Kavin looked as if he was about to burst into tears.**

**Kavin: **I am sorry sir…

**Abhijeet: **Kya sorry sir Kavin, ab rona mat achha thik hai koi baat nahi. Ham rules discuss kar lete hai.

**Everyone gathers around the big blue table which is exactly in the centre of the bureau. Daya notes down the names of the participants and Kavin takes down the names of the games and puts a small hyphen after each game so that they can write the name of the player who will play that game. **

**When everything is ready, they all discuss who will play what game.**

**Abhijeet: **Pehla game hai Badminton, Sachin tum badminton ke liye. Kavin…

**Kavin: **Yes sir…

**He writes down Sachin's name.**

**Abhijeet: **Kavin tum Table tennis ke liye, Chess ke liye… Dushyant. Pankaj swimming champ hai, usse swimming mein dal do. Pankaj, nirash toh nahi na karoge?

**Pankaj: **Arey nahi sir, I promise mein jeetke hi aaunga!

**Daya: **Abhijeet, rifle shooting ke liye tum jao. Sack race ke liye jaegi Shreya. Aur, Abhijeet, Tarika achha bhagti hai na, usse race mein likh do Kavin.

**Kavin: **Dr. Tarika… yes sir likhe diya.

**Abhijeet: **Daya tum weight lifting mein jao, boxing, kisko aati hai?

**Nikhil and Purvi raise their hands.**

**Daya: **Aur Karate?

**Nikhil puts down his hand. So only Purvi knows Karate.**

**Abhijeet: **Toh, Nikhil jaega boxing mein, aur Purvi tum karate mein…

**Kavin makes the list ready. **

**Daya: **Aur, captain hai… Purvi.

**Purvi: **Sir, main?

**Abhijeet: **Haan, Purvi, bachhpan mein jo awards jeete hai wo bhul gayi?

**Purvi opens her mouth to protest but Daya speaks first.**

**Daya: **Ab koi behes nahi, bas kal se Purvi ke ghar ham sab training ke liye pahunch jaenge ok Purvi?

**So, everything is decided now…**

**Decide toh ho gaya, par you know you CID team are in for a shock! Ab aap guess karo, tabkak main apni 15 pages ki diary aur 20 pages ki notebook likhti hu… Bahut kaam hai yaar! Pata nahi kab hoga… Aap sab mera wait kijiye, I'll be updating ADTCT probably after 1-2 days… And my dear Harman, jab ADTCT, yeh wali story aur Khatra meinse koi ek khatam ho jaega na, then I'll start your 1 direction wali story… Don't worry Jaldi hi woh shubh din aa jaega. Ok everyone, I want at least 15 reviews for this chap, and 45 reviews cross kiye toh bahut achhi baat hai… TC everyone! **


	3. The meeting and the promise

**Hii everyone! Howz u all? Hope you all are fine... yaar, i didnt get enough reviews on Khatra... kya ho gaya aapko? I won't update next chap then... uss chap mein romance overflow ho raha hai! Main khud itni utavli hu likhne ke liye aap log review karo na! HUH! Ab agar review nahi na kiya toh! I'll cry! Anyways… back to the story…**

**Toh kahan thi main? Haan… So everything was decided. Kal se wo sab log Purvi ke ghar training ke liye pahunch jaenge…**

**Par aaj toh aaj hai… Kal kal aaega! Back to present guys!**

**At 3:40… In the bureau. Everyone is getting ready as they were going to AKM club now… bhul toh nahi gaye na? **

**No one exept Shreya was there in the bureau now…**

**Arey! Shreya di! Aap bhaagi kahan jaa rahi hai? Oh achha… wo file rakhne… thik hai jaiye… Par jaldi… uhuhh! Itni bhi jaldi nahi! Kisi se takra jaogi aap! **

**Aur yeh lo… takra gayi! And the person is none other than Daya… Hehe…**

**All the files she was carrying fell down. She was about to fall down herself but… as usual… Daya holds her by the waist. And as usual… eye lock…**

**Imagine kar liya? Ab aage badhe? Aap sab kitne achhe hai… Meri har baat mante hai…**

**Shreya: **Daya sir…

**Daya: **Sirf Daya…

**Shreya: **Ok Daya… Chodiye na mujhe… Koi aa jaega…

**Daya: **Aane do…

**Shreya: **Daya please…

**Just then. Someone knocks at the bureau door. Daya makes her stand and opens the door. It's Sachin.**

**Sachin: **Sir, jaldi chaliye. Hame club abhi tak pahunch jaana chahiye tha.

**Daya: **Wo… kuch nahi chalo… Chalo Shreya…

**Daya follows Sachin and Shreya comes too. **

**Soon they all were sitting comfortably in their 2 cars… Ab aap hi socho, 10 log ek SUV mein kaise fit honge? 8 hote ko dhakka-dhukki karke fit ho bhi jaate… par yeh toh 10 adults hai na…**

**Now we see them seated in the BIG club's HUGE hall… The campus of the club is about 500 acres… aap sach sakte hai kitni… About 2 km2 …**

**In the hall…**

**Host: **Good evening ladies and gentlemen.

**Main pehle ladies and ladas likhne wali thi par nahi likha… sab log has padenge na jo bhi hall mein baithe hai.. bezti ho jaegi bechare host ki…**

**Host: **We have gathered here to discuss about the upcoming AKM that is Andheri khel mahotsav. I hope all the team and the team members are present here. So let's go ahead.

**Kavin (low voice to Purvi): **Purvi, iss host mein na, dum nahi hai… main hota na… sab log itne dhyan se sunte ki… khair… apne muh se apni hi tariff achhi nahi lagti…

**She hits him with her elbow and he tries to protest.**

**Purvi (angry voice): **Shhhh!

**He innocently sits down on his chair…**

**Host: **So, our firstly I would like to introduce you all to the teams and the members… the first team is…

**Daya (to all): **Yeh dekho, yehi hai wo kidnappers ki team.

**Kavin: **Bapre sir! Itne hatte katte players hai iss team mein! Hum inhe kaise haraenge?

**Dushyant pinches him from behind.**

**Dushyant: **Tu thodi der chup nahi reh sakta? Idiot!

**Host: **LKK ki team!

**Then they announce all the names of the teams and their members.**

**Now, it's CID team's chance.**

**Host: **And Lastly, CID team!

**Sachin, Nikhil, Dareya, Dushyant, Abhirika, Kevi and Pankaj are standing on the stage. **

**Host: **CID… aap sab asli CID toh nahi ho na?

**Everyone are now scared. **

**Abhijeet: **Jee nahi… Hum toh… hamare team ka full form hai… Daya bataega…

**He passes the mike to Daya.**

**Daya: **Woo… aa… wo apna…

**Purvi takes the mike.**

**Purvi: **It's Courageous Incredible Devils...

**Host: **Oh! So THAT it is!

**Then, they all are seated again. **

**Host: **So, the first round is a group round. All the players have to play a match of Tug of war. Here are the names of the opponents.

AHD v/s GAU

DYE v/s ITK

LKK v/s DBM and lastly...

CID V/S JYF

**Dushyant: **Sir, thank god hamara first round LKK se nahi hai.

**Daya: **Haan Dushyant, 1st round toh kisi bhi haalat mein jeetna hai.

**Host: **So, as you all know, top 5 teams would be going in the next round, that consists of 10 one-player games. I think you all must be thorough with the game rule... So, Here, 3 teams with maximum no. of wins would go in the final round- Dance and Music round. Two couples would be chosen from each winner team and one of them will go in each field. The rest rules would be explained later. You all can go and have the dinner in the dining room. Thank you.

**With this all the guest go in the dining room.**

**After some time, in the dining room.**

**Kavin is eating like a devil. And now let's see what happens because he had promised Purvi that he would have the dessert with her on a separate table... And aur ek promise is, that he said he can have each and every food item present in the dining room TWICE... **

**Purvi comes with two plates of big pastries. Kavin is sitting on a table.**

**Purvi:** Kavin! Dessert aa gaya...

**Kavin: **Purvi bahut kha liya hai. Pet pura bhar gaya hai. Ab dessert ke liye jagah nahi hai yaar...

**Purvi: **Toh? kisne kahan tha teen teen logon ka khaana akele khaane ke liye? Mujhe kuch nahi pata jaldi se yeh khatam karo. Phir ice cream bhi hai...

**Kavin: **KYa? Purvi seriously mera khaana yahan tak pahunch gaya hai.

**He points to his throat. **

**Kavin:** Thoda bhi aur kha liya na toh overflow kar jaega.

**Purvi: **Achha thik hai. Mat khao.

**Now Purvi is upset.**

**Kavin: **Purvi...

**Purvi: **Kya hai?

**Kavin: **Gussa mat ho na...

**He tries to sit beside her. But she pushes him and he falls down.**

**Kavin: **Uff, ab kaise samjhau tumhe? OK, kal hum bahar jaenge... The Chocolate Room mein. Phir tumhe jitne cakes pastries ice creams scones khilane hai na, khila do mujhe... par maan jao na sweety...

**Purvi: **Promise karo.

**Kavin: **Achha promise.

**Purvi: **Pakka promise?

**Kavin: **Purvi, promises pakke hi hote hai, kacche nahi hote.

**Purvi: **Thik hai, toh kal dinner ke baad mujhe pick up karne aa jaana. OK?

**Kavin: **Fine madam. Aapka hukma sar aankhon par.

**OHOHO! Hamare Kevi ki toh nikal padi!**

**Guys, isse aage likh nahi paai main. Kaan pakadke sorry... actually, next part jo hai na, it's going to be DISASTROUS for our CID team... aapko pata chal ji jaega... don't worry... And really sorry for such a small chap... next chap thoda long and thoda romantic hoga... :) Aur haan, did I tell you about the changes in Khatra? See, ek chap ke baad jo next chap hoga na, it's our Kevi's WEDDING! Don't worry i'll make the invitation and aapke Archives par wo pahunch jaega. ok guys... TC! :D :D**

**E nahi nahi! ek good news baaki hai...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kya dhoond rahe ho? Good news, woh toh ek chuha aaya tha... badtameez saara likha hua kutarke chala gaya!**


	4. WAAT lagi

**Chapter 4: WAAT lagi…**

**Hii guys, wow, iss story pe bahut achha response mila hai mujhe. Ek chap pe 22 rvws? Wow, thanks everyone who has reviewed… But I am still disappointed on the amount of rvws on Khatra… Anyways… Silent readers, srsly aap mujhe mil gae na ek din… aapka murder kar dungi! HEHE don't mind please…**

**So, when everyone finished their dinner, they assembled in the hall again.**

**Host: **Welcome back. I hope you have enjoyed the food. So let's get on to our meeting. I am going to tell you the dates of all the rounds. So, the sack race would be held tomorrow in the late-afternoon, 5 o'clock. The team members are to report at the reception at 4:45. The next event, the round two between the 4 winner teams would be held on 26th November that is four days later, in the morning at 9:00 am and the results would be declared till 8 o'clock at night. And the last event, the Dance and Music round, would be held on 30th November, 7 o'clock.

**Everyone starts discussing about it now.**

**We see eight big glass pots placed on the table on the stage, and many colorful paper pieces, neatly folded inside it. Each pot was labeled with a team's name**

**Host (A female): **Attention participants. Now, we are going to do something we do every year. New teams, I will explain the rules. Aap sab yeh pots dekh sakte hai? Inn pots mein humne aap sab participants ka naam likha hai according to their teams. Hum kya karenge, hum pehle ek one-player-game lenge, aur phir hum har pot se ek-ek chit uthaenge. And jisska bhi naam uss chit pe hoga, wo participant wo game khelega. Let's see which team is the luckiest.

**Aapko samjha kya? Nahi samjha toh I m here to explain. Like.. see, suppose they are choosing a chit for Badminton. They will pick one-one chit from each pot, and that player whose name is on the chit will have to play badminton for his/her other team. Samjhe?**

**Arey bapre! Gaye CID wale kaam se. unhone toh yeh bhi sochke rakkha hai kaun kya khelega. **

**CID team is in a state of shock. **

**Pehle baki saari team ka choosing ho jaata hai. **

**Now it's CID teams chance.**

**She picks up a chit. **

**Host: **So, the first games Badminton… Player is Abhijeet!

**Omg…**

**She then announces about 4 names. They are…**

**200 m race…. Sachin**

**Sack race… Nikhil**

**Rifle shooting… Shreya**

**Chess… Purvi**

**Dushyant: **Sir, mujhe nahi lagta hum sab itne experts hai inn games mein. Ab hum kya karenge?

**Abhijeet: **Kuch kar lenge Dushyant… Karate ke bare main socho. Kyuki hum mein se bas Purvi ko karate aata hai, par usse Chess mila hai. Hum mese ek ko toh ek aasan game milna chahiye…

**Host: **Toh, here we are… Kavin is for table tennis.

**Team gave a sign of relieve…**

**But bahut jaldi de di… because abhi na.. difficult games baaki hai ie Swimming, boxing, Karate and weight lifting.**

**Host: **For boxing I guess it is Dushyant. And for Karate… it's Tarika.

**Oh no… **

**Do sports bache hai, they are weight lifting and swimming… and 2 participants, Daya and Pankaj… Uff, aapko yaad hai na Daya sir ke hydrophobia ke bare main?**

**Abhijeet: **Oh god! Mujhe Daya ki chinta ho rahi hai, usse swimming mil gaya toh…

**Kavin: **Mar gae sir…

**Sachin: **Aur sir, agar Daya sir ko swimming mil bhi gaya, toh… Pankaj weight lifting karega?

**Abhijeet: **Ab toh bhagvan hi maalik hai…

**Host ke haath pot ki or badhe. Isske saath saath team ki dilon ke dhadkane bhi badne lagi. Well, mujhe aap sab ki dil ki dhadkan bhi sunai de rahi hai…**

**She picks up a chit again.**

**Host: **Ok so, Swimming mein…

**Dhak-dhak… dhak-dhak…**

**Host: **Daya!

**AREY BAPRE! Aap sab ki WAAT LAGI, CID team!**

**Abhijeet slaps his forehead. While sab ke muh khule ke khule reh gaye. **

**Abhijeet pov: **Gae kaam se..

**This meeting continued for some more time but it was the end at last…**

**Host: **So, with this we finish with our meeting. All the best team members and we will meet tomorrow at 4:45. Thank you for your co-operation and patient hearing. Thank you.

**Outside the club…**

**Kavin: **Sir, sab ulta phulta ho gaya. Ab kya karenge?

**Daya: **Yaar, koi mere bare mein bhi toh socho. Main… swimming… kaise karunga.

**Abhijeet: **Haan Daya, tumhara phobia… par Purvi hai na… wo sikha degi.

**Daya: **Purvi aisa face mat banao. Help karna huh meri. Kavin… samjhao na isse…

**Kavin: **Purvi… please…

**Dushyant: **PURVI PLEASE? Meri Ishita ka sawal hai yaar!

**Bahut miss kar rahein hai apni Ishu ko Dushu bhaiya…**

**Purvi: **Ok thik hai sir.

**Abhijeet: **Ok toh phir hum kal Kavin aur Purvi ke ghar pahunch jaenge. Main ACP sir ko yeh saari baaten batake aata hu.

**Yahan bhi, both are in live-in relation.**

**He goes away dialing a number. **

**Daya: **Aur mein gadiya (cars) nikalta hu. Chalo Pankaj.

**They both go too.**

**Kavin (stretching his arms): **Purvi… *yawns* Mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai. Gaadi tum chalao na please.

**Purvi: **Aaegi hi na, itna saara khaana jo khaya tumne… ab ghar jao, aur ghode bechke so jao… ekdum aaram se… phail ke…

**He tries to protest.**

**Purvi: **Shhh! Bilkul chup… Ab dekhna hume na agle weekend tak ek saath dinner karne ka chance nahi milega. Just because of your big appetite!

**Both the cars have come by now. **

**Abhi sir bhi aa gae.**

**Abhijeet: **ACP sir ne kal chutti declare ki hai, aur wo bhi Kavin aur Purvi ke ghar aane wale hai, hamari practice dekhne…

**And everyone knows how strict he is when the topic is of games and practice. **

**They all go to the bureau and then to their respected homes after that.**

**At Kevi's home. **

**Both are in their night things. Kavin has almost fallen asleep on the sofa when Purvi wakes him up.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, room mein jaakar so jao.

**Kavin: **Aur tum?

**Purvi: **Main room mein tumhare saath nahi sone wali. Mujhe neend hi nahi aaegi.

**Kavin: **Kyu? Mere saath sone mein kya problem hai? Roz toh saath sote hai na hum?

**Purvi: **Haan, par roz tumhara khaana control mein hota hai. Aur jab tum hadd se jyada khaate ho toh kharate (snores) marte ho. Nahi nahi… mujhe nahi sona room mein.

**Kavin: **Ok bye sweety. Goodnight… But I warn you aaj window khuli reh gai thi. Aur fir ghar mein bahut saare machhar aa gae hai. Soch lo. Ek aur mauka de raha hu. Aana hai mere saath room mein ya machharon ke saath pyaari pyaari baatein karni hai yaha?

**Purvi: **Are you serious?

**Kavin: **Of course I am! Main tumhe khabhi jhoot bolta hu?

**Purvi: **Nahi, machharon ke saath rehne se achha main tumhare khatarnaak kharate sunu. You know, aisa lagta 10-12 time bombs ek saath phat gae jab tum kharate marte ho.

**They make their way to upstairs to their bedroom. Kya hai, unka ek bada sa bungalow type hai. Toh wo upar wale bedroom mein sote hai.**

**In the room…**

**Purvi: **Kavin tumhare paas cotton hai?

**Kavin: **Kyu? Cotton ka kya karogi tum?

**Purvi: **Main cotton ko apne kaano main thusungi. Taaki mujhe tumhare time bomb jaise kharate nahi sunane pade. Tumhe pata hai uss din Gargi ke party ke baad jab tum kharate lene lage the… Uff! Raat bhar nahi so pai main… Tum batao na cotton kaha hai!

**Kavin: **Hoga first-aid box mein.

**Purvi: **Hmm… thik hai. Tum so jao… goodnight.

**Kavin (Jumping on the bed): **Haan, good night!

**So they sleep soon… Pata nahi Purvi di ko neend kaise aai…**

**Next day… early morning at 6 o'clock…**

**Doorbell rings. **

**Kavin, who was sleeping peacefully, wakes up. We can see a broken alarm clock lying on the floor… **

**Kavin (sleepy tone): **Purvi koi aaya hai… darvaza kholo na…

**But Purvi was not there. **

**Kavin (sitting down on the bed): **Arey yaar! Purvi kahan hai? Itni subah subah kaun aa gaya! Huh! Meri neend kharab kar di.

**He glances at the wall clock. **

**Kavin: **Aaaa! Abhi toh bas 6 baj rahe hai! Purvi? Kaha ho tum?

**No answer. Doorbell rings again.**

**Kavin: **Ab mujhe hi kholna padega darwaza…

**He gets down the bed and wears his slippers**.

**Doorbell rings again. **

**Kavin (climbing down the stairs): **Haan haan aa raha hu…

**He opens the door. It's Dushyant, Sachin and Nikhil, in their gym dresses. Guys here na, Dushyant, Sachu and Kavin are not senior cops, only inspectors… Kya yaar! Koi bhi itna bada nahi dikhta… Sab log (exept trio) unhe SIR bulata hai! Kaunse angle se wo SIR dikhte hai?**

**Kavin: **Tum teeno? Itni subah subah yahan kya kar rahe ho? *Yawns*

**Sachin: **Kavin? Abhi bhi neend mein ho?

**Kavin: **Kyu?

**Dushyant: **Kavin, tum bhul gae?

**Kavin: **Kya bhul gaya?

**Nikhil: **Aaj kya hai Kavin?

**Kavin: **Aaj… pata nahi. Ee! Meri aur Purvi ki engagement anniversary toh nahi hai na?

**Sachin: **Kavin… tumhari engagement ek mahine pehle hui hai!

**Kavin: **Arey haan… toh aaj kya khaas hai?

**Dushyant: **Arey, aaj AKM hai! Aaj se games ki practice shuru karni hai! Bhul kaise gae tum huh?

**Kavin: **Arey haan!

**Just then, Purvi comes there, drying herself with a hand towel, in her gym suit.**

**Purvi: **Kavin kaun hai? Arey? Nikhil, Dushyant, Sachin? Aao baitho.

**They all sit down on the sofa.**

**Dushyant: **Tum gym gai thi?

**Purvi: **Haan, main roz gym jaati hu. Kavin ko kitni baar bola mere saath aane ke liye par phir bhi nahi aata.

**The three giggle.**

**Nikhil: **Kavin jaldi se ready ho jao. ACP sir , Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir kabhi bhi pahunchte hi honge.

**Kavin: **Haan…

**And he rushes to his room.**

**Purvi: **Aap log kuch loge.

**Dushyant: **Haan… boxing ki training. Available hai?

**All four laugh.**

**Just then, a big SUV comes there outside the house. Trio, Tarika and Shreya step out of the car. All wearing their gym things. **

**ACP sir: **Sab ready hai?

**All: **Haan sir!

**ACP sir: **Kavin kahan hai?

**Kavin (coming down the stairs): **Yahan sir!

**He nearly fell down the stairs. Bhaiya itni jaldi bhi nahi hai…**

**Haayeee! Kitne dashing lag rahe hai Kavin Bhaiya!**

**ACP sir: **Thik hai. Toh Purvi, tumhare garden mein chalte hai.

**Purvi: **Yes sir…

**In the BIG garden…**

**All are standing in a circle.**

**Kavin bro ki nazrein toh sirf Purvi di pe hi tiki hui hai.**

_Awaaragi karta hoon par mein awaara nahi_

**Purvi: **Pehle hum warm up karenge. Follow me…_  
>Chhoda khulla, dil ko magar<em>_khudko bigada__nahi_

**She does that stretching exercises. **

_Aisa lage tere bina, ab__toh guzara nahi_

**Bro ko kisi ki aawaz sunai nahi de rahi…**_  
>Kisika bhi honga na main, hua jo tumahara nahi<em>

**Purvi: **1… 2… 3… 4…. Dushyant, dance nahi exercise karo!

_Tu hi toh hai khayal mera,_

**Bro kuch nahi kar rahe…**_  
>Tu hi toh hai karar mera<br>Jhoothe nashe, jahan mein kabhi,_

**She checks each and everyone. And then she sees Kavin standing idly… and doing nothing but staring her.**_  
>Tu hi toh hai khumaar<em>_mera_

_Tu hi toh hai khayal mera  
>Tu hi toh hai karar mera<br>Jhoothe nashe, jahan mein kabhi,  
>Tu hi toh hai khumaar mera…<em>

**Purvi: **Kavin?

**No response…**

_Zinda hoon tujhpe marke,_

**Purvi: **Kavin?

**She shakes him and he comes out of her world.**_  
>Bhoola sab kuch tujhko padhke<br>_**Purvi: **Dhyaan kaha hai tumhara?

_Kaise hai pyaar tera haan_

**Exercise…**

_Main aana tere aage dekho dil haara hoon _**(Aerobics)**_  
>Main aana jaise bhi hoon, jo bhi hoon tumahara hoon<br>Jo teri chahatein samete woh kinara hoon  
>Kaise main yeh kahoon<em>

_Main aana tere liye zameen pe utaara hoon  
>Main teri bholi bhaali aankhon ka ishaara<em>_hoon  
>Jo teri chahatein samete woh kinara hoon<br>Kaise main yeh kahoon_

_Tu paas__bhi (zara zara) _**(Purvi explaining Kavin how to do the aerobic step) **_  
>Tu pyaas bhi (zara zara) <em>**(She touches his chest [OHOHOOOOOO} and blushes)**_  
>Tu raaz<em>_bhi (zara zara) _**(Eye lock)**

_Main ho gaya hoon tera_

_Tu hi toh hai khayal mera _**(Someone coughs)**_  
>Tu hi toh hai karar mera<br>Jhoothe nashe, jahan mein kabhi,  
>Tu hi toh hai khumaar mera<em>

**In the gym… **

_Tu hi toh hai khayal mera  
>Tu hi toh hai karar mera<br>Jhoothe nashe, jahan mein kabhi,  
>Tu hi toh hai khumaar mera…<em>

_Zinda hoon tujhpe marke,  
>Bhoola sab kuch tujhko padhke<br>Kaise hai pyaar tera haan_

**The game of tug of war begins…**

**Rope kabhi yahan… aur kabhi wahan…**

**Ohoho! Yeh toh dekhiye! **

**Daya: **Teen bolne par sab zor se kheechenge… Ek… Doo. TEEN!

**They all pull together… And the rope comes to their side… THEY WON!**

**BUT! Arey arey yahan toh dekho romance chal raha hai…**

**Actually na… Purvi di has fallen on Kavin while they pulled the rope…**

**Uff, kya nazara hai!**

**The referee blows the whistle and Kevi comes out of the world of LOVE…**

**Toh guys… kaisa tha? I hope aapko achha laga ho… guys, ADTCT pe aur Khatra pe rvws ka response achha nahi hai… Issmein aisa hua na, main Khatra aur KKM BILKUL update nahi karungi! Bas, itna hi… ab who jo neeche rvw ka box diya hai na, waha jaake rvw do, phir hi exit maarna! SAMJHE! TC!**


	5. Romantic Night

**Kem Chho everyone! My new style! Achaa laga? Gujarati mane bolta avde chhe… pan u Marathi chhu… if anyone Gujju here PLZZZ Mane PM karjo! :P**

**Guys! Mujhe nahi laga tha ki total 53 log aaenge KeVi ki wedding mein.. My god I was expecting ONLY 20! Don't worry mein KUCH toh karke aap sabko chance dongi kuch bolne ke liye! :D**

**Toh mujhe pata chal chukka hai ki yahan Bahut se KeVi fans hai.. Mujhe sab ke rvws chahiye ok? I want a good response to this fic ok guys?**

**Well, I m sry I wasn't able to updt this last week, nahi toh I was going to updt this last week… Waise thanx for all the rvws... Waise I had no mood to updt since the news of GK leaving CID... **

**As I said CID team won the 1st****round. They are then playing 2nd****round on 26th****Nov barabar na?**

**In the evening…**

**Everyone is entering the bureau…**

**Together:**Yeaaa!

**Kavin:**Purvi hum jeet gaye!

**Purvi:**Haan Kavin! I m soo happy!

**Dushyant (Dreaming):**Haan.. Ab wo din door nahi jab main apni Ishu ko apne bahoon mein…

**Abhijeet cuts him**

**Abhijeet:**Dushyant beta, Itna utavle mat ho. Abhi 2 mushkil rounds baaki hai na bachhe.

**Dushyant gives a dismayed face (sooo cute!) Wo itne cute n bichare lag rahe the na, ki Daya felt pity for him.**

**Daya slips his hand thru Dushu's shoulders.**

**Daya:**Areyy re re.. Abhijeet kyu bichare Dushyant ko rula rahe ho? Dushyant tum isski baton pe dhyaan mat do.

**He winks at rest of the team.**

**Daya:**Tum sapne dekhte raho, sapne dekhoge tabhi toh wo sach honge kyu? Socho ki tum APNI Ishu ko GALE laga rahe ho, usse uthake room mein le jaa rahe ho…

**Dushu bro starts imagining these things :P everyone starts laughing. Dushu feels something's going fishy… He opens his eyes and sees everyone laughing. He understands ki unki taang khichai chalu hai :P**

**He pouts (kitna cute AGAIN)**

**Abhijeet:**Bas bas, Bachha rone lagega ab. Chup sab ke sab! Dushyant ko apne sapno ki raani, APNI Ishu ke sapno mein KHO jaane do!

**A roar of laughter!**

**Dushu blushes, n pouts even more n gets angry.**

**Daya:**Arey Dushyant, hum toh bas mazak kar rahe the!

**Abhijeet:**Aur rahi baat Ishita aur baaki sab ko bachane ki toh hum apni ji-jaan laga denge iss competition ko jeetne ke liye! WE CAN AND WE WILL WIN!  
><strong>Ab Dushyant mein bhi josh aa gaya!<strong>

**Dushyant:**Yes sir! We can, and we will win!

**Everyone smiles.**

**Nikhil:**Sir! Sir.. sir sir! Hum pehla round jeet chuke hai toh, kyu na hum party kare?

**Abhijeet:**Haan! Karte hai party! Mauka hai, aur abhi sirf 6:30 hi baje hai. ACP sir bhi nahi hai, toh karte hai na Party!

**Everyone:**Yeaa!

**At the party, CID team enters the hall, it was a disco type of hall, wo disco-light-wala-bada-ball hanging from the ceiling, DJ, everyone dancing… n so on…**

**Song "Love dose"**

_Lagdi mainu jivein ambraan di queen_ **(They enter the hall)**  
>Meethiyan<em>gallan kare, kudi namkeen<em>

_Lagdi mainu jiven ambraan di queen_  
><em>Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen<em>  
><em>Lagdi mainu jiven ambraan di queen<em>

Meethiyan_gallan kare, kudi namkeen_

_Patla ja lakk tera, lakk nu sambhal ni **(All are dancing…)**_  
><em>One in the million lagdi kamaal ni<em>  
><em>Patla ja lakk tera lakk nu sambhal ni<em>  
><em>One in the million lagdi kamaal ni<em>  
><em>Lagdi kamaal ni lagdi kamaal ni<em>  
><em>Hoya bura haal ni, hoya bura haal ni<em>

_Tu aaja mere close **(Boys singing for their lady CHANCE-VISE)**_  
><em>Milta na mauka roz<em>  
><em>I want you my baby<em>  
><em>Mujhe de de love dose (x2)<em>

_Yeah!_  
><em>Lagdi mainu jiven ambraan di queen <strong>(Eye locks of each couple :P)<strong>_  
><em>Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen<em>  
><em>Lagdi mainu jiven ambraan di queen<em>  
><em>Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen<em>

_Ye chand sa roshan chehra_  
><em>Baalon ka rang sunehara<em>  
><em>Kaise dekhun teri aankhen<em>  
><em>Aankhon pe chashme ka pehra (x2)<em>

_Iss chashme ko hata do_

**(Imagine girls wearing goggles, and guys saying this chance vise :P)**  
>Aankhon<em>ko mila lo<em>_  
><em>Aankhon ke nashile jaam<em>  
><em>Aankhon se pila do<em>  
><em>Lagta hum pehle mile<em>  
><em>Ya ho mujhe Déjà vu<em>  
><em>Idhar udhar kahan dekhe<em>  
><em>Girl I'm talking to you<em>  
><em>Ab aankhon se hataya chashma <strong>(Boys take the goggles out and THROW them?)<strong>_  
><em>Aakhein to milaao ji<em>  
><em>Duniya waale jo bhi bole<em>  
><em>Humse na sharmaao ji<em>  
><em>Ab phone utthaao ji<em>  
><em>Aur daddy ki millo ji<em>  
><em>Unke future son-in-law ki baat unse karwaao ji<em>  
><em>"Hello, Uncle, namaste"<em>_ **( Yeh imagine mat karna...)**  
>Chalo<em>kaam ki baat pe aatein hain<em> **(Girls trying to get their loves away from the vodkas n liqueurs) **  
>Ab<em>aap ye puchhenge ki <em>_  
><em>Aap kitne paise kamate hain?<em>  
><em>Bas jitna aapki beti<em>  
><em>Ek mahine mein udati hai<em>  
><em>Ek hafte me meri gaadi utna tel khaati hai<em>  
><em>Hai ghar, hai paisa, hai gaadi<em>  
><em>Ab do jodon mein ladki bhejo<em>  
><em>Ladki hui hamaari<em>  
><em>Uncle hai ghar, hai paisa, hai gaadi<em>  
><em>Ab do jodon mein ladki bhejo <em>  
><em>Ladki hui humaari, OK Bye.<em>_

_Lagdi ai mainu jiven ambraan di queen _  
><em>Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen (x4)<em>

**_Song came to end and pyaare CID cops enjoyed a lot... At least they didnt drink.. thank god!_**

**At Kevi's place...**

**Kavin, in his night things, is sitting on the sofa, trying to solve his Rubik's cube. Purvi, also in her nightie, comes and throws her arms around his neck from behind the sofa...**

**Purvi (in a romantic voice): **Kavin…_  
><em>**Kavin: **Kya hai sweety?

**Purvi: **Meri taraf dekho…_  
><em>**He turns his head to his side. And before he could resond, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. **

**Natkhat di…**

**He was shocked for a minute. But then he came to know that Purvi was being romantic. He smiles.**

**Kavin: **Purvi.

**Purvi: **Hmm?

**Kavin: **Yeh kya tha?

**He points towards his cheek.**

**Purvi: **Sorry tha.

**Kavin: **Sry?

**He gets up, and Purvi comes closer to him, stands in front of him.**

**Purvi: **Wo, kal raat maine tumhe kuch jyada hi bol diya shayad. Tum hurt to nahi ho na?

**Kavin ka masti ka mood hai, he decided to play a joke on her.**

**Kavin: **Haan… waise main toh tumse baat bhi nahi karne waala tha.

**He is enjoying her dismayed face. He turns back.**

**Kavin: **Maine toh socha tha aaj raat ko tumse sagai tod doon. Mujhe tumhare saath aur nahi rehna iss ghar mein.

**Purvi was heart-broken now. She started crying. He turns back. **

**Kavin: **Oye.. Purvi tumne toh srsly le liya, main toh mazak kar raha tha.

**He hugs her.**

**Kavin: **Purvi main toh mazak kar raha tha. Rona band karo sweety…

**Purvi: **I am sorry… maine gusse mein tumhe bahut kuch bol diya, mujhe plz maaf kar do…

**She said something else too, but Kavin didn't understand what she said. Probably an apology…**

**Kavin: **Purvi… pehle rona band karo…

**He cups her face and wipes her tears.**

**Purvi: **I am sorry…

**Kavin: **It's okay sweety…

**Purvi hugs him more tighty again.**

**He hugs her back.**

**Soon they separate.**

**Kavin: **Ab rona mat. Warna main bhi ro dunga.

**She chuckles at his is pleases to see her smiling.**

**Kavin: **Waise darling…

**He slips he arm thru her shoulders.**

**Kavin: **Tumhara gussa hona bhi jayaz tha. Mujhe pata hai main jyada khan eke baad snore karta hu. And that must have irritated you. Par ab mera khana control mein hoga. Tum jo ho mere saath.

**She smiles n blushes.**

**Kavin: **Hayeee! Issi smile ka toh mein kabse wait kar raha tha!

**She smiles broader. **

**They both then sit on the sofa. Side hugging each other, watching a movie…. Horror one :P**

**Kavin ki literally PHAT rahi thi. But our bold brave Purvi di ka mann pranks ka kar raha tha. **

**Kavin: **O_O

**Just imagine him like that!**

**You wud b rolling on the floor laughing… Haina haina haina haina!**

**Lights were dim. Purvi produced an artificial hand that looked as if PULLED from a human's body. **

**She kept it on his shoulder and stuffed her fingers in her ears. Obviously agar koi ITNE zoor se shout karega toh kaan mein "SUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" jaisi aawaz aaegi hi na, n that was the last thing Purvi wanted. No doubt that he felt something on his shoulder. He glances at his shoulder. And when he sees an ek-khatarnaak-sa-toota-hua-haath on his shoulder, he shouted so loud! And then jumped off the sofa. **

**She bursted out laughing.**

**Kavin (panting in fear): **Purvi! Wo… kya tha wo?

**Purvi: **Nakli haath tha budhhu!

**He gives a sign of relief and sits down. **

**Purvi: **Tum darr gaye the na?

**Kavin (Shaking his head): **Nahi… B..b.b.b.b..bilkul… bilkul nahi… Main kyu darne laga…

**Attitude huh… **

**Purvi: **Kavin sach bolo…

**She narrowed her eyes.. and gave a look, of which Kavin is really scared of. So it was better to admit that he was scared.. rather VRY scared.**

**Kavin: **Aaaa… haaannnnn thoda-sa…

**She started laughing more loudly. **

**Purvi: **Kya tum bhi Kavin! Ek nakli haath se darr gaye! HAAHAHAHAAAAA!

**Kavin went pink…**

**Kavin: **Bas bas, itna bhi nahi dara tha main…

**Now he flushed a bright shade of red… Tomato :P **

**She started laughing more loudly.**

**Purvi: **Kavin tumhara chehra dekhne jaisa tha! Srsly, you looked as if you got an electric shock of 200 volts!

**Kavin: **Bas na yaar Purvi. Apne fiancée ka iss tarah mazak nahi udaate…

**Purvi: **Achha?

**She slips her hand thru his shoulders.**

**Purvi: **Toh Mr. Fiancee aap hi bataiye kya karte hai?

**Kavin was ready to give pyaar ka gyaan as he called it.**

**Kavin: **Usse pyaar karo, ussi care karo, usse hasao…

**Before he could continue, she started tickling him. This was his weak point :P**

**Kavin: **Purvi! Hahahhaaaa! Kyaaa… kyaaa kar rahii hoo!

**Purvi: **Tumne hi toh bola apne fiancée ko hasao. Toh main hasa rahi hu.

**Kavin: **Haaaahahahaa! Aise… aise hasana nahi! HAhahahaaaa!

**She accidently makes him lie down on the sofa, so that way, Purvi was also on him :P**

**He smiles as her "zhulphe" falls on his face. He moves them with his fingers. **

**Silence and an eye lock…**

**And then finally…**

**Kavin: **Purvi, ek baat bolu?

**Purvi: **Hmmm?

**Kavin: **Hum abhi sofe par hai, shayad hume room mein jaakar romance karna chahiye…

**Purvi heard him correctly and was blushing badly. she got up and hit him lightly**

**Purvi: **Tum kabhi nahi sudhroge…

**But she was smiling. **

**They got up from the sofa. Kavin lifts her up in bridal style. She also throws her arms thru his neck. **

**Background music "Aaj Phir" From "Hate story 2"**

**Purvi: **Mujhe aise hi le jaoge room mein?

**Kavin: **Hmm…

**Purvi: **Aise seediyaan chadh paoge?

** A/N: **Guys did you get the exact layout of the house? Coz it is of my old bunglow… its lyk… Door ke left side mein stairs, in front of the door it's the drawing room… And then ussi se lagke left side it's a kind of buffet table, in after that it's the kitchen. So kitchen ke peeche r the stair.. Confusing? Toh Bhool jao jo bhi maine kahan…

**Purvi: **Aise seediyaan chadh paoge?

**Kavin tension mein. Of course koi apni hi kamar kyu tudwaega? **

**Kavin: **Nahi!

**He gets her down. **

**Purvi: **Mera muh kya dekh rahe ho? Chalo!

**In the room…**

**Scene 1:…**

_Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai _**(She is on him…)**_  
>Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai <em>**(Her hair again falls on his face)**_  
>Behad aur beshumar aaya hai <em>**(He moves them)**

_Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai _**(They come near)**_  
>Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai <em>**(Closer…)**_  
>Behad aur beshumar aaya hai <em>**(Smiless)**_  
><em>**Scene 2: **

**She is in the balcony looking at the moon. Then he comes and back hugs her.**

**Both looking at the moon.**_  
>Toote toh toote teri baahon mein aise <em>**(He picks her up in bridal style)**_  
>Jaise shaakhon se patte be-haya<em>

**Scene 3:**_  
>Bikhre tujhi se aur simte tujhi mein <em>**(On the bed again)**_  
>Tu hi mera sab le gaya <em>**(She is on the top)**_  
>Na fiqar, na sharam <em>**(Kiss)**

_Na lihaaj, ek baar aaya _**(Passionate one)**_  
><em>**Scene 2: **_  
>Phir zarre zarre mein deedar aaya hai <em>**(****He keeps her on the bed)**_  
>Phir zarre zarre mein deedar aaya hai <em>**(And comes closer)**_  
><em>**Scene 1:**_  
>Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai <em>**(She is at the top)**_  
>Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai <em>**(She closes her eyes)**_  
>Behad aur beshumaar aaya hai <em>

**Purvi feels shy so she gets up and goes to the balcony. He follows her and tightly hugs her from behind. **

**She closes her eyes again and totally looses herself to him. He carries her to the bed and now he is at the top.**_  
><em>**Scene 3: **_  
>Tu hi meri awaaragi <em>**(Passionate kiss…)**_  
>Tu hi duaa har shaam ki <em>**(They separate)**_  
>Tu khamakha, tu laazmi <em>**(He cups her face)**_  
>Tu hi razaa, tu hi kami <em>**(As she was at the top, they both roll)**_  
>Aur tu hi wo, firaaq hai jisko <em>**(Now he was at the top)**_  
>Hai silsilon ne mere pass laaya <em>**(They come closer)**_  
><em>**Scene 2: **_  
>Hothon pe tere izhaar aaya hai <em>**(He has already kept her on the bed…)**_  
>Hothon pe tere izhaar aaya hai <em>**(And he is now coming closer to her)**_  
>Behad aur beshumar aaya hai <em>**(He gets on the bed)**_  
><em>**So in all the scenes, he is at the top.**_  
>Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai <em>**(He cups her face)**_  
>Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai<br>Behad aur beshumaar aaya hai _**(Eye lock)**_  
><em>  
><em>Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai <em>**(They come closer)**_  
>Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai <em>**(A tight passionate lip-lock…)**_  
>Behad aur beshumaar aaya hai…<br>_**They both sleep in each other's arms… Good night both of u! :D**

**Aaa! Romance likhte wakt itni sharam kyu aati hai? BTW, how was it? Romance kaisa tha? Chap funny tha? As you know I wanted to keep this story as funny as possible. Mere andar jitna bhi humor bhara hai wo iss story ko likhke bahar nikal rahi hu, hope you all are enjoing… **

**Toh neeche rvw ka box hai, achhe achhe rvws do phir hi jaana hein!**

**Aaujo baka!**

**TC!**


	6. Beginning of trouble For Kavin

**Hii guys.. Ya guys, I wrote this story for my bestie Trisha… but as we know she is no more among us... Trisha I really miss you! So basically now this story is in remembrance of her… So without wasting a single minute, let's continue…**

**Ab tak…**

**CID team has won the first round of AKM and KeVi had done all their romance…**

**Ab aage…**

**Morning… in the bureau… (New wala)**

**Everyone is present in the bureau (Waise new bureau is smaller than the older one… sab fit nahi honge…)**

**Just then a dialogue box appears on the BIG screen of the bureau… It was a video…**

**Pankaj started the video…**

**_Video:-_**

**Person: **Hello ACP! Congrats! 1st round jeet gayi tumhari team…Achha hai ab tum jeet ke aur karee baa gaye ho. Par ACP! Delhi abhi door hai! Abhi aur do mushkil rounds paar karne hai tumhe aur tumhari team ko ACP! Toh, yeh dekho tumhare officers, aur tumhara bechara boss DCP kitne tadap rahein hai…

**View of Vansh, Vikram, Mayur, Ishita, Divya and Karan. Sitting on the wooden chairs. All of them trying to get rid of the rope tied to their hands and legs. And they wanted to shout but couldn't because of the cloth tied on their mouth. Ishu and Divya were crying…**

**Then DCP sir came in view. He was unconscious.**

**Person: **ACP, tumhara boss kitna chik-chik karta hai! Maine usse drugs dekar sula diya hai. Ab inhe chhuda sakte ho toh chhuda lo ACP! Good luck!

**_Video ended..._**

**Ishu ko dekhkar even Dushyant started crying. **

**Abhijeet: **Dushyant…

**Dushu weeps. Kavin kept his hand on Dushu's shoulder.**

**Kavin: **Dushyant ro matt mere bhai… Ishu aur baaki sab mil jaenge…

**ACP sir: **Haan Dushyant, hum hai na… kuch nahi hone denge hum unhe!

**Dushyant sniffs. **

**He looks at the sympathetic colleagues of his and his confidence is regained. He nods.**

**Abhijeet: **Dushyant slogan yaad hai?

**Everyone: **We can and we will…

**Dushyant: **Win…

**Everyone smiles.**

**Daya: **Chalo Dushyant rona band karo ab. Hass do yaar, achhe dikhte ho haste hue.

**Dushyant smiles. ****J** **J**

**Purvi's phone rings.**

**Purvi: **Excuse me sir main abhi aati hu.

**She goes out and talks on the phone. **

**Purvi: **Haan maa. Kya?! Achha ok, thik hai. I'll be waiting. Ok Maa bye.

**She goes inside the bureau.**

**Purvi: **Sir…

**ACP sir: **Haan kya hua Purvi kiska phone tha?

**Purvi: **Sir wo…

**She pulls Kavin on her side.**

**Purvi: **Sir mujhe aur Kavin ko half day leave chahiye aaj.

**ACP sir: **Kyu?

**Kavin: **Haan Purvi? Mujhe kyu?

**Purvi: **Wo… sir… Meri Maa aa rahien hai. Pandit ji se milne. Shaadi ki date fix karni hai.

**Kavin: **KYAA? M…mm… Maa Aa rahi hai?!

**Actually Kavin is damn scared of Purvi's mom. **

**Purvi nods. **

**ACP sir: **Ohh.. Purvi aur Kavin tum logon ko kab jaana hai?

**Purvi: **Sir, Maa ko pehle airport pick karne jaana hai aaj dupeher 2 baje.

**He looks at his watch.**

**ACP sir: **OK, tumhara kaam khatam hone par jaao.

**Purvi: **OK sir.

**Everyone except Kavin goes out. Kavin is left alone with his fear of his ****_Hone wali saasu Maa._**

**After some time…**

**Kavin is after Duo to forfeit his half-day leave. Duo are refusing as it ACP sir has given the permission.**

**Kavin: **Sir, plz!

**Daya: **Kavin we r really sry. ACP sir ki permission hai. Aur hum kuch nahi kar sakte.

**Kavin: **Sir, mujhe kisi crime scene par le jaiye, ya mujhe bahut saari files de dijiye complete karne ke liye. Ya phir Forensic Lab bhej dijiye.

**Daya: **Kavin, koi bhi case report nahi hua hai abhi tak. Files bhi puri complete hai.

**Abhijeet: **Aur forensic lab main… Forensic lab main tum kyu jaoge? Forensic lab mein main jaunga!

**Daya: **Ahem- ahem…

**Abhijeet: **Aa….a.a..a M..m..m.m.m… mera matlab hai ki… ki..

**Daya: **Ki.. ki kya?

**Abhijeet: **Ki… aa wo… Salunkey sir ne mujhe bulaya hai.. Kuch baat karni hai… unhe mujhse…

**He was blushing :P**

**Daya: **Oh Achha?

**Abhijeet: **Haann… kyu tumhe… tumhe jhoot lagta hai?

**Daya: **Nahi.. main toh bas… khair, toh Kavin, sry hum kuch nahi kar sakte…

**Kavin: **Sir PLZ!

**Duo together: **SRY KAVIN!

**And they make their way out of the bureau.**

**Bichare Kavin… his fate is sealed now… Ab muh latka ke khade hai…**

**Purvi and Shreya come in the bureau. Kavin quickly picks up a file and starts pretending as if vry ****_sincerely _****working on it.**

**Purvi: **Kavin yahan kya kar rahe ho JALDI CHALO! Ek baj chuke hai, Hume jaldi airport jaana hai!

**Kavin: **Purvi… mujhe bahut saara kaam hai. Yeh dekho mai ek file pe kaam kar raha hu. Tum jaako pick karlo na plz?

**She looks suspiciously at the file.**

**Purvi: **Oh yeah… you are so busy that you are holding the file upside down… Right Kavin?

**He realizes this and tries to protest. **

**Kavin: **Wo Purvi…

**She holds his collar.**

**Purvi: **Chup chap chalo Kavin…

**She drags him out of the bureau…**

**Arey bapre…**

**Ab kya hoga Kavin ka!**

**At the airport…**

**An old aged woman (Falguni Desai/Smriti Irani) comes out wid 3-4 large suitcases, all pulled by 2 men. She was only carrying her purse. She waved to Purvi and she waved her back. Kavin wish he sinked thru the floor now.**

**Purvi hugs her mother. **

**Purvi's mom= Mom…**

**Mom: **Purvi? Kaisi hai meri bachhi?

**Man1: **Maa ji, hum jae?

**Mom: **Haan… rakh do bhai.

**The 2 men keep the suitcases and goes on their way.**

**Mom: **Arey! Tumhari Maa ayi hai. Pair nahi chhuoge mere?

**They both touch her feet.**

**Mom: **Arey Purvi! Kavin kitna mota ho gaya hai!

**He looks at his tummy and keeps his hand on it in confusion.**

**Purvi: **Haan dekho na Maa, maine kitni baar kahan hai isse mere saath thoda gym mein workout kar liya karo. Par yeh meri baat kabhi nahi manta.

**Mom: **Purvi, I think isse strict diet ki zarurat hai.

**Kavin is a foodie right? **

**Purvi:** Nahi maa, isski koi zarurat nahi hai.

**Kavin is saved :D**

**Maa: **Uff, main bahut thak gayi hu. Chalo Purvi hum ghar jaate hai.

**Purvi: **Haan Maa, Kavin bags leke aana plz!

**Purvi and her Mom goes to the car, leaving the suitcases there itself, for Kavin to pick them.**

**He gives a helpless look and picks the heavy bags. But he can't pick more than 2 at a time…**

**Kavin: **Excuse me bhai sahab!...

**To be continued…**

**Sry the end of the chapter… I know short tha, coz drama next chap mein hai… **

**I am really pleased that I got really a good response for my new story :D**

**Thanks everyone for ur continues love and support! I'll update soon!**

**TC! Aujo! :D**


End file.
